Conociendo cuerpos
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Goku siempre ha sido muy inocente, así que no sabe como es la anatomía femenina, pero Milk se encargará de enseñarle.


**Buenas a todos n.n ¿Como han estado? Bueno pues se me ha antojado hacer un one-shot de como el Goki (si, asi le digo C:) conoció la anatomía femenina e.e y como su inocencia puede llegar a ser tan... Asfdjhl, pero aclaro, esto NO contiene lemmon, bueno poquito pero no muy fuerte, aunque no soy buena en eso u.u  
**

* * *

Goku y Milk estaban en su casa, ambos cenando, después de su boda, aunque comieron en la fiesta, Goku aun tenía hambre, así que ella decidió darle algo de comer.

No tardaron mucho en terminar, ya que no comieron mucho, Goku solo 5 platos, y Milk solo una manzana. Ambos se dirigían a su habitación.

-O-oye Milk.

-Dime.

-Bueno verás...- Él estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, es que me gustaria conocer tu cuerpo.- Ante ese comentario ella se sonrojó.- No me malinterpretes, es que... cuando era niño, no sabía distinguir hombres de mujeres, y nadie quería explicarme, por eso pensé... que tal vez tu puedas.

-Entiendo.- Ella seguía sonrojada.

-A cambio, te dejaré ver el mio.- Ella se puso como un tomate.

-E-esta bien.

Ambos se desvistieron dandose la espalda.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Listo.- Le aseguró. Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo dejando ver sus cuerpos desnudos.

-P-puedes acercarte.- Así el lo hizo, y se quedo mirandola de pies a cabeza.- ¿Q-que tal?

-Son muy diferentes.

-¿T-tu crees?- Goku se acerco a su rostro, y lo toco con una mano.

-Así es. Tu piel es mas suave, la mia no.- Continuó observandola al rostro.- Además, tus rasgos son mas delicados. _Parece tan frágil.-_ Pensó él.

-Es que soy una mujer...

-Sí.- Se quedo viendo sus labios, y los toco, para luego tocar los suyos propios.- Son mas suaves. Los mios más asperos.- Después fijó su mirada en su cuello y hombros, los toco y acerco su rostro a ellos, olfateando. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Más delgado, y, hueles... bien. ¿No traes puesto perfume?- Recordó que Bulma lo usaba.

-No.- Él volvió a olerla.

-Pues me gusta tu olor.- Después bajó su mirada ahí, a sus pechos, siempre se había preguntado porque los hombres no tenían esas cosas redondas (que cabe destacar, nunca había visto con detenimiento, pues alguna vez vio las revistas de Roshi, pero no llamaban su atencion) sin embargo por alguna razón los de ella sí.- ¿Me puedes decir como se llama esto?- Dijo señalando los antes dichos, pechos.

-Pechos.

-Me gustan tus pechos, Milk.- Ella se sonrojó mucho, aunque sabía que el no era ninguna clase de pervertido, era la persona mas inocente del mundo.

-Gra-gracias.

Él toco uno con su dedo, como si fuera algo extraño y desconocido. A lo que ella dió un pequeño y agudo gritito.

-Pe-perdón, ¿Hice algo malo?

-N-no, ya que estamos casados, es algo normal que me toques, pero solo a mi, no a otras mujeres.

-Ya veo.- Le respondió con inocencia. Esta vez lo tomo con toda su mano, a lo que ella gemió.

-¿En serio esta bien esto?

-Sí, disculpa, es que es algo nuevo para mí...

-Esta bien.- El lo apretó, provocando que ella gimiera un poco, la miro con preocupación, pero ella insistía que era algo normal, después se acerco y lo lamió, ¿Instinto o curiosidad? Sólo Goku sabe. Provocando de nuevo, un gemido por parte de su esposa, lo cual comenzaba a gustarle. Apretó un poco el pezón de la chica, haciendola gemir un poco mas fuerte, lo cual a Goku le gustaba.- Tus pechos son divertidos.- Dijo tomando ambos a la vez haciendolos revotar.

-Pues gracias.- Le respondió sonrojada.

Continuó bajando encontrandose con su abdomen, el cual era diferente al suyo propio, ya que el de ella era fino, y el de el tosco y músculoso.

-¿Y eso?- Dijo señalando su parte más íntima.

-V..

-¿V?

-Vag... Vagina.

-¿Así se llama? ¿Y como se llama el mio?- Le preguntó con total inocencia.

-¿No sabes ni eso?- El negó con la cabeza.- Pe...pene.

-Ah... ¿Puedes acostarte en la cama?

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero ver bien tu vagena.

-Vagina.- Le corrigió.

-¡Eso!- Ella hizo lo que le pidió y Goku puso su cabeza justo en medio de sus piernas. El vió todo con total inocencia, y después toco un poco.

-¡Goku!

-Hice algo malo, ¿cierto?

-Bueno... No... Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Él toco todo, incluso introdujo sus dedos en ella (pero solo por pura curiosidad) ella no dejaba de gemir, haciendo que Goku solo quisiese continuar.

-Ah... Goku...

-¿Paro?

-No... De hecho, me gusta... continúa por favor.- Le pidió.

Ambos siguieron por instinto y eso terminó siendo (por ironico que sea) la noche que dió origen al pequeño Gohan.

* * *

**Bien, el fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y dejenme sus comentarios, no soy muy buena con el lemon, pero lo intentaré n.n Nos leemos pronto  
**


End file.
